Aelia Freedome
"We burn them too." -Aelia to Stephen about destroying the carrers Non-Quell: Aelia Freedome was the District 0 from LightStone123's 398th Games. She was the district partner of Solar Energy Overall, she placed 10th out of 32 but she is still alive and outside Panem because she got taken out of the arena. Personality Aelia seeks peace, hope and love. She hates it how Panem are a dictatorship, she believes that everyone should have the rights as the Capitol do. She has a strong hate for the Capitol and how they can live with themselves and even seeing the hunger games as a form of entertainment. She is a natural born leader and never stands down in what she believes in even if it means risking her own life if. She is a good fighter and when she does not like people or sees them as a Capitol puppets she will try to kill them but if she likes you she is a powerful ally. Looks Aelia has long messy light blond hair,very pale skin and has large light blue eyes. She is viewed as beautiful and is small at her age at 5'4 Training Score 398th hunger games: 9 Games During her traning Aelia managed to get group who called them self the rebels. In the arena she and her allies decided to go to the edge of the arena, only her and Aemilla © knew they were trying to get ready for her rebel friends back in DIstrict 0 to help them out of the arena. On day 2 Aelia sufferd a loss after Amelia got killed by a mutt. On day 3 her and her remaning allies decided to burn the carrer supplies and the carrers to death, she did this by going to the gas station making a moltive cockie and fills a working car full of gas and matches. Aelia sends the explosive car straight at the Cornucopia and burnt many of the carrer supplies and sent the carrers into confusion,there, she made her first kill by trhowing a moltive cocktail at Juline (9). Two carrers were killed and one of her allies was killed, Lyman (9) and Nikki (4) ran away from the alliance leaving only Aelia and Stephen (10) were left of the rebels. They soon found the alliance of Raven (11), Crimson (11) and Radiant (13) but that was short lived after Stephen was accused of killing Radiant on day 5. Later on in the day Aelia and Stephan were confronted by Those Who Don't Exist, a mysterious group. They found out her rebel friends had been captured by the Capitol. Soon, they told Aelia the cameras were offline and they injected a mysterious substance into her neck and her and Stephen were taken away, considerd by everyone to be dead. Kills Juline Cenia (9) Allies Nikki Heart (4), Nick Maclachlan (7), Lyman Milton (9), Stephen Star (10) and Aemilla © Other Best Friend: Aemillia Wonder © Aftermath Aelia woke up in a white room and met a mysterious nurse, Palutena. She was told she was outside Panem and Stephen was OK. Everyone thought she was dead but it is possible the Capitol knew somthing was wrong because Palutena states 'we got to your house before they did'. It is possible that she is with Those Who Don't Exist and Aelia is told 'You have a big day ahead of you'. Trivia *Aelia is the first tribute to confront Those Who Don't Exist. *Aelia and Stephen are the only tributes to escape from the arena and known to be alive. *Aeila is the first known tribute who is not a tribute have lines in the epiloge Category:Females Category:Spear Users Category:District 0 Category:17 year olds